


I'll Be There |Greenstorm| Morro x Lloyd

by XxghostspromisexX



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Death, Depression, High School, M/M, Morro (Ninjago) Redemption, lego ninjago movie au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxghostspromisexX/pseuds/XxghostspromisexX
Summary: This takes place during high school; Of course The Lego Ninjago Movie's universe. The catch is; Morro exists here.  Just like the other kids; he bullies Lloyd and his friends, shaming them for even standing near him. But he gets a wakeup call one day; realizing there's more than what meets the eye to Lloyd. Only after he's taken advantage of him and it may be too late...
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Morro
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39





	1. Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Just note- This will include topics of mental health and death, and lots of angst. The storyline will not be very similar to that of the movie.
> 
> Don't come for me- 
> 
> -But uh don't get attached

"Well, if it isn't Garmadork and the dork squad." Morro smirked, leaning up against the locker across from Lloyd's and his friends'. They all sighed at Morro's presence, his gang of four surrounding him, sharing his smirk. 

"Back off, windbag." Kai scowled. 

"Oooo~ Someone's feisty~" One of Morro's friends smirked, catching Kai's eyes.

"I sense trouble." Zane bluntly stated. 

"Yeah, Zane, there is. But that's us. They're just a bunch of goons." Nya took a step forward, standing beside Kai. 

"Step aside, little girl." The female on Morro's side strided a little closer. 

"You don't scare me. Or us." 

"Actually, I am a little scared." Jay admitted before Nya elbowed him in the side. 

"Leave my friends alone." Lloyd scowled. 

"Or what?" Morro laughed. "You'll set your dad on us? You'll bite?"

"He's like a dog." Jay tried to create a comparison. 

"Jay..." Cole set his boombox down. 

Jay awkwardly took a step back. Cole put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You guys want a fight, then try me." He held an arm up, flexing his muscle. 

Saving just about all of them; the bell rang for next class. 

"Next time, dork squad." Morro rolled his eyes and left with his group.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lloyd stared blankly ahead at the teacher, chewing gently on his pencil. English was boring; plus- the teacher corrected every word anyone said. 

"Can anyone review what transitional phrases are, please?" She asked the class. 

Everyone sat silently. 

"Was anyone paying atten-" the teacher scolded before getting interrupted by loud sirens. 

Everyone instantly looked at Lloyd, who sunk down into his seat. Another Garmadon attack...

He exchanged a look with his friends who nodded and they all jumped up. "Can we have a bathroom pass?" they asked.

"Can you? You mean, 'may' you? Nevermind, just go." 

"Thanks!" they all darted to their lockers. 

"Where is Cole?" Jay finally noticed. 

"He went to the bathroom!" Nya exclaimed.

"Guys, get ready, I'll get him." Lloyd knit his eyebrows. 

Lloyd ran the opposite direction of the others to the bathrooms to find Cole. He almost slipped on the shiny floors more than once before getting to the bathrooms. "Cole! My d-Garmadon- Is attacking-" Lloyd huffed breathlessly before being cut off by a hand on his mouth. He shot an elbow back and escaped from the captor's grasp.

"I know your secret." 

Lloyd spun around. "Morro?! You're supposed to be in the classroom!"

"So are you."

"What are you doing?"

"I knew you'd be here. And I know who you are. You're lucky that I don't turn you in. Imagine; Morro Storm uncovers legendary green ninja; turns out to be Lloyd Garmadon! Son of the evil Lord!" Morro smirked.

"Keep your voice down!" Lloyd glared. "Please don't." 

"Why shouldn't I? I finally have something on you...!" 

"Morro, I don't have anything but this. Besides, you just assaulted me. Where's your proof, anyways?"

"The way you handled what I just did. The way you always happen to disappear when he attacks. You know, it really isn't that difficult to see. You get pretty emotional out there. You barely look any different!"

Lloyd looked down. "What do you want from me to get you not to tell, Morro?"

Morro thought for a moment. "Hmm. Lunch money, your lunch, and you write my essays for a month."

"Fine. You need to promise."

"Just do it, Garmadork." Morro turned on his heel to leave, looking over his shoulder at Lloyd. "You want some dirt on me if I happen to go back on my word? I'm afraid of water." With that, Morro actually left. 

Lloyd stared at the empty entryway. 

Cole peeked out of a bathroom stall. "Dude..."

Lloyd looked behind him. "Cole!"

"Afraid of water, huh..." Cole grinned.


	2. False Alarm

“There’s nothing...!” Nya squinted. 

“What?” Cole looked around. There was no sign of any attack. No Garmadon, no army, no sharks. 

“You’re kidding.” Jay looked at Nya.

“Nope.” She shook her head. 

Suddenly there was a squeak on the announcement speaker. It had been turned on. “Students; Go back to your respective classes. It was a false alarm! Just a threat! We’re all safe.” 

Kai grumbled to himself. “Duuude...!” 

Everyone solemnly returned back inside through their locker system and changed out of their ninja attire. After this, they headed back to English. 

“It’s about time.” The teacher scolded them. 

“Sorry, we had a slight meltdown.” The group looked at Nya whose eyes widened, but she went along with it. 

“Boy trouble.” She said through grit teeth. 

“Ahh, the days of young love.” The teacher sighed.

The ninja went to their seats and sat down. Lloyd glanced at Morro, who had his head down on his desk. 

‘Is he sleeping?’ Lloyd wondered.

“Morro Storm...! You better not be sleeping again.” The teacher noticed. 

He raised his head. “No, just bored of this class.” 

“Well you can find yourself in detention after school!” 

“Nothing new.” He shrugged.   
——————  
“Lloyd, my sweet sweet son.” Koko chimed as Lloyd came in the door, home from school.

“Hi, mom.” Lloyd took his shoes off and set his backpack down.

“How was school?” 

“Oh, uh...Fine. False attack from dad...” Lloyd trailed off. 

“Ugh. I’m sorry you have to deal with that. He used to be...Different.”

“It’s okay, mom.”

“Do you want to go to the store with me today?”

“Uh, I was actually thinking of doing some exercise today.”

“That’s good too! I’ll make your favorite tonight, sound good?”

“Dumplings always sound good, mom.” Lloyd smiled. 

Later on, Koko dropped Lloyd off at the park. He wanted to walk from there. The cherry blossoms were beautiful and smelled amazing. 

“Be home around five thirty?” Koko suggested.

“Sure.” Lloyd agreed. That was a good two hours. 

Koko drove off to the store, and Lloyd stretched his arms out before strolling along the path. He felt something in him sadden, seeing all the families together walking. 

Sure, he had his mom, and he had friends too. But he missed having a father; and he never even knew what it was like. In the end, he always seemed to disappoint everyone. 

Kai would chose Nya over him. Cole and Jay would chose each other or Nya. Zane was...Well...Zane. He didn’t really comprehend the things Lloyd felt. 

Lloyd was at the point where he didn’t know what was real and what wasn’t. Was it the truth, or was it the sadness? 

Lloyd looked up from the ground and realized he wasn’t in the park anymore. He had ventured half across town from there. There was a shady vibe coming from the air around him. 

His eyes searched for something familiar, but he knew he’d never been around this area before. It was slightly less magnificent as the main area of Ninjago city was. In fact, it seemed...Dead. Poverty stricken. 

People stared at him as he walked by. He kept his head down. He was like a flash of brightness compared to the dark colors of everyone else. They knew he didn’t belong there. 

“What’s a kid like you doing here?” Someone jeered. 

“Go home, kid, it’s dangerous here alone...” another laughed sinisterly. 

Lloyd ignored them and kept walking. He felt like he should have turned and went back to the park, but something kept drawing him in. Almost like he needed to be some sort of hero and help everyone that was struggling. 

“Lloyd fucking Garmadon?” A familiar voice stopped Lloyd in his tracks. 

He looked up. It was Soul and Ghoultar. He always wondered if those were their real names. They came up to him. 

“What are you doing here in our territory, punk?”

Lloyd looked at Soul. “I got sidetracked and wound up here.” 

“You’re one unlucky guy.” Soul scowled, grabbing Lloyd’s arm and nodding quickly at Ghoultar to grab the other, who took the hint after a few seconds. 

They dragged Lloyd into a nearby alley. No one stopped them.


	3. Fight

"It's been ages since I got to do this." Soul said in a satisfied tone, landing a punch to Lloyd's stomach.

Lloyd gasped and doubled over. 

"Heard you were talking to Morro the other day. What'd you tell him that was so important he lied to us about what he was doing?" Soul questioned, grabbing Lloyd's hair and pulling his head up. He punched Lloyd's face with the other hand until his nose and mouth has blood coming from them.

"H-he was just stalking me!" Lloyd told them, spitting out blood from his nose that was running into his mouth.

"Bull."

"No."

"You are a piece of shit. I'd kill you and dump your body in a trash but Morro wouldn't allow that...Why is that?" 

Lloyd squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to fight back and say something. He wanted to defend himself. But he couldn't let them see he could defend himself. To them, he was just a weak kid. Not the green ninja. Not even his mom knew of that. They would question how he was able to fend them off if he made a wrong move. 

"Ghoultar hears sirens." He said in third person. Lloyd never found out why Ghoultar's grammar was poor. In fact, his entire personality was...Rather unusual. 

"Shit." Soul looked up where there were a few people on the phone at the alley entrance, reporting what was going on. He pulled his hood up to hide his face. 

"Let's go." He let go of Lloyd and ran off with Ghoultar. 

Lloyd sighed and sank down. He pulled his phone out, checking the time. He was an hour late. He groaned. 

"I'm dead meat." He muttered. Police showed up and cleared the area for the ambulance to come in. 

They approached Lloyd. "Are you okay? 

"I'm-I'm fine." Lloyd tried to stand up but the pain in his stomach held him down.

"Easy." A girl from the ambulance helped him.

"I have to get home." Lloyd told them.

"Let us check you over first." 

Lloyd nodded.

"Who did this?" An officer asked. 

Lloyd hesitated. "I don't know. I've never seen them before..."

"What did they look like?"

"Black hair and purple hair, um, masculine faces. Hazel-ish colored eyes? Maybe green?"

"Tall? Short?"

Lloyd thought for a few seconds."Oh, around my height." 

"Alright." The police thanked him for the description.

The girl in the ambulance told Lloyd he should be okay and handed him some wipes to clean the blood. 

"We'll take you home." The police officer told Lloyd, who complied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lloyd sheepishly went inside once he was back home. Koko was on the phone with a friend, pacing. Her eyes widened when she saw Lloyd.

"He's home now!" she said, hanging up. 

"Where were you?!" She cried. She took a deep breath. "I was so worried about you. What happened?!" She  
examined his face.

"I got kinda...Attacked by two guys while I was walking...But the police are looking for them. I'm so sorry I worried you."

"Call me when you need help, Lloyd. I didn't get a family plan for us not to talk!"

"If I have the opportunity I promise I will."

"Are you okay?" Koko put her hand on his arm. 

"Yeah just...Tired. I think I'm going to go to bed early."

"I understand. Do you want to eat first?" 

"My mouth really hurts..."

"I'll warm you some tea at least!" Koko hurried over to the kitchen.

Lloyd smiled softly and went to sit on the couch while waiting for Koko. She came back six minutes later with a cup of steaming hot tea. 

"It's chamomile and green." She told him.

"That sounds good, mom." Lloyd smiled warmly. "Thank you." 

"Of course, tomorrow will be a better day." Koko kissed his forehead, able to reach him better now, her being a couple inches shorter than him.

Lloyd got up with the tea and went to his room after saying goodnight. He set the tea down and picked out his outfit for school the next day and then took his clothes off, getting into pajamas and getting into bed. He sipped on his tea as he scrolled through the Ninjago version of social media. 

He reviewed his home page and saw multiple posts from Kai, and the occasional meme from Jay. He checked his messages and read over everything his groupchat with his friends were talking about. Mainly about school the next day. He typed a "Not school : (" and checked his other messages. Kai texted him the most out of everyone. Nya occasionally did but the only girl beside her that would talk to him is Harumi occasionally.

As he was responding to them, he noticed a text from an unknown number. He clicked into it.  
"Lloyd? Got your number from somebody, not going to say who, but it was Harumi. Anyways, the point of this was to tell you you suck." It read.

Lloyd grumbled and knew immediately who it was. Morro. 

Of course Harumi ratted out his number. She had this love-hate relationship with Lloyd and her and Morro seemed to bond over it. But unlike Morro, Harumi wasn't a bully. Just a popular and beautiful teenage girl, with silk soft white hair. 

Despite his hatred for Morro, and the message, something told him to save his contact. He added him under the name "Annoying Fly". He then responded to Morro, "You bug". Afterwards, he deleted the messages.


	4. Social Media

Morro turned over quickly when he heard his phone buzz on the other side of him. Be grabbed his phone and saw Lloyd had texted him. Shamefully, hew already had Lloyd as a contact, under "Foot lettuce". He didn't even change the font of Lloyd's name, or add aesthetic emojis like every other contact had. 

He rolled his eyes at Lloyd's response, but found himself throwing an insult back. "If I'm a bug then you must be a grain of salt." 

He decided to access Lloyd's other social media using his phone number, mainly just to find a stupid picture to set as his contact photo. He looked through some of his photos. There were hardly, if any at all, of Lloyd by himself. They were all with him and his friends. Some were sad quotes, but the majority of his content was daily positivity. "Wow, he's pretending to not be depressed." He murmured to himself. 

He went over to his story to check what he had on there today. Lloyd had posted fruits that morning. Then there was a photo of him crying. The caption read, "Thanks guys for sticking around...I'm so sick of everyone else bullying me. I don't know what I'd do without my friends." 

Morro almost felt bad. He quickly swiped out and closed the tab.   
~~~~~~~~~  
Lloyd the following morning got ready for school and got on the bus. It was chilly that morning. He took a picture of the foggy window and added the caption, "too tired for this. too cold". 

He saw a notification on the add friends button in the Ninjago version of Instagram. He raised an eyebrow and saw it was a "suggested friend" notification, due to adding a new number to contacts. It was Morro's profile. He clicked the account. >>XxXdead.on.the.insideXxX<<

It was private. Only certain people were allowed on it it looked like, having almost less than half the amount on the other account. 

There was another profile in the about section tagged. >>fU(kOfF1mAgho5t<<

It was his public/spam account.

Lloyd sighed. What did Morro have that was so private? Then again, he had a private story and photo gallery too.

He clicked on the other account. He scrolled through. It was mainly grudge aesthetics and pictures of him doing edgy-boy things, like smoking and skateboarding. There were a couple dark toned selfies. Emo stuff...

Lloyd saw that Morro's followers on this account were exactly 666. Lloyd sighed. He had to be that guy. He hit the follow button. The number now read 667. Lloyd chuckled to himself. If anything Morro would delete him off. 

From the back of the bus, Morro stared at his phone. More specifically, the notification. >>L@Ll0ydsgRe3n has followed you!<<

He shook his head and opened his phone, clicking the notification. It brought him to Lloyd's account. He wondered why on Earth Lloyd followed him; until he remembered about the uneven number of followers he now had. He growled to himself. 

He followed Lloyd's account back and clicked the first photo. It was a photo of him and Koko. He had a heart in the caption. The second was a photo of him in the hospital, someone had taken the picture of him smiling in the hospital bed. He wondered what happened; but Lloyd only stated he'd be back home soon. 

He liked the photo habitually. "Shit!" He cursed under his breath. 

Lloyd turned red. 'Why is he liking my photo? Why that one? Get off my page!" he thought to himself. 

Morro did indeed get off his page; and they were about to get off the bus. 

The bus parked in front of the school and the doors opened. The kids from the front to the back got out in a line. Lloyd got off earlier because he was more towards the front. Jay caught up with him pretty quick. Morro got off closest to last. He went to his locker and put his things in there. Lloyd had been at his. Morro snuck up behind him and whispered 'boo' in Lloyd's ear. He jumped and spun around. 

"What's wrong with you?!" He shouted. 

Morro smirked. "A lot. Yikes, what happened to your face? I don't remember beating your ass." 

Lloyd scowled. "Ask your friends. You didn't know about this?!" 

"No? Know what, shrimp?"

"Soul-or lack of soul-took me in an alley and 'beat my ass'."

"Why would they waste their time on you?" 

"Shut up, Morro." Lloyd shut this locker. 

"I'm serious. I didn't tell them to do that. So." 

"I have class." Lloyd walked off.


	5. Lunchroom Fight

During the school day, Morro and Lloyd were fairly hostile towards each other. When they weren't ignoring each other, any comment made some a smartass remark of some sort.

"Is he staring at me?" Lloyd murmured to Kai. 

Kai looked over his shoulder. Morro quickly dropped his head, acting as if he hadn't been looking just then. 

"Yup." Kai informed him, turning back around, biting into his burrito.

Lloyd grumbled. "He's getting kinda weird...You know he followed me yesterday. I did follow him back, but..."

"Wonder if he's trying to gain insight on your daily life to use it against you." Nya chimed in.

"Oh gosh, creepy stalker." Jay lowered his voice, but it didn't stifle his shocked tone. 

"I hope not...He did like the photo of...me in the hospital..." Lloyd trailed off.

"The hell." Kai squinted over his sunglasses. 

"Keep an eye on it." Cole advised. 

"Oh, I will." Lloyd looked behind him. 

Morro looked back into his eyes intently. He'd just been staring at him. Lloyd curled his upper lip and shook his head. Morro was unfazed. 

Cole looked over Kai's shoulder. "What a guy." 

"I'm nervous. What if he follows me home and like beats me up?" Lloyd sighed.

"If somebody beats you up again, I'll beat them up worse!" Kai swore. 

"Thanks, Kai." Lloyd smiled. 

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for class. The group of seven quickly finished scarfing down their lunches before joining the line of everyone else who needed to throw garbage away and put used trays on top of each other to be washed. 

As Lloyd was walking behind Kai, Morro brushed past them, casually moving his foot farther out in front of Lloyd, causing him to trip into Kai who then also tripped; but he caught himself on a table. 

Lloyd turned red as his knees and knuckles hit the floor. He glared up at Morro. 

"Whoops." Morro smirked. 

"You asshole!" Lloyd scowled. 

Kai was glaring at Morro too. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Morro cocked his head to the side.

"You know damn well!" Kai hit the tabletop. 

"Edgy." Morro grinned. Soul and Wrayth appeared next to him. The remaining kids in the lunch room were staring at them, circled around them.

Lloyd stood up and brushed himself off, stepping forward so he was in Morro's face. "Back off." 

"Or what?" Morro tested.

"I will beat your ass!" Lloyd responded with confidence.

"You?" Morro's eyes widened as he pretended to be shocked. He took a step back and held his hands up in front of his chest. "Did you hear that?" He looked at Soul. "He's going to beat my ass!" 

Soul smirked. "Oh, scary!" 

"I'm not playing!" Lloyd scowled. 

Morro stopped smirking and gained a serious composure. He looked at Lloyd and made eye contact with him; sending chills down Lloyd's spine. "You're going to lose. You don't want to lose to me." 

"Try me." Lloyd said through grit teeth. 

"Lloyd, let's just-" Kai started, before Soul cut him off. "-Shut it, Cheeto." 

"You little-" Kai lunged at Soul, but Wrayth grabbed him and held him against his will. 

"Fight, fight!" The other students shouted. 

Morro and Lloyd brought their attention back to each other. Morro hesitated slightly; and during that time Lloyd took the opportunity and punched Morro in the jaw. The punch took him by surprise as his head snapped to the left on impact. 

"You little shit!" Morro glared and swung his fist at Lloyd, hitting him in the stomach.

Lloyd doubled over and grunted. He raised his head, looking at Morro from under his eyelashes. Morro took the advantage of Lloyd's shortened height and grabbed his hair, yanking his head up and punching him in the face a few times before Lloyd shoved Morro's chest, freeing himself. He shoved him hard; using his hidden strength and knocking Morro to the ground. Lloyd knelt down quickly on his chest, applying pressure as he took charge and now grabbed Morro's hair; banging his head on the floor once and then losing his cool and punching him in the face with both fists.

"Everyone, class, now!" Teachers started coming in and sending the audience off. They got to Lloyd and Morro, pulling them apart. 

"What on Earth is going on?!" One asked as he pulled Lloyd off of Morro.

A female teacher helped Morro up, who unsteadily wobbled as he stood, supported by the teacher. Blood ran from his nose and split lips; and his face was already bruising. 

"Take them to the nurses, after that they can see me in my office." The principal spoke up grimly. 


	6. Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fairly descriptive self harm

"What, on this entire world, made you two think it was okay to fight like this, let alone on school grounds? After the bell rang for class, too?" The principal questioned. 

"He tripped me." Lloyd looked over at Morro briefly. 

"And you beat him up?" The principal continued.

"W-well...He tested me. I wasn't going to but he kept pushing and I lost it." Lloyd looked down at his clenched fists in his lap. 

Morro adjusted the ice pack he was holding up to his right cheek. "I did test him but I didn't actually try to start a fight." he managed out, wincing at the pain. "Oh, fuck, ow." He muttered under his breath.

"You both, especially you, Lloyd, know better than this. I will be phoning your parents. You will both have after school detention for the rest of the week. That includes Friday."

"Please dooon't phone my mom." Lloyd pleaded.

"Actions have consequences, Lloyd Garmadon." The principal had his final word. 

Lloyd stood up. "I know. You're right. I'm going to go to class now.' he opened the door to the principal's office and left, closing the door behind him gently. 

Morro was looking at the principal. "Who are you going to be calling?" 

"Well," the principal scrolled through contacts on his computer searching for Morro's, "seeing as your parents are both out of the picture, your legal guardians should be just fine."

Morro visibly withdrew himself from the room internally. 

"Is there a problem, Mr. Storm? There isn't a reason why I shouldn't, is there?" 

Morro looked around the room wildly. He needed an answer. "N-no. There isn't."

"Are you sure? Is there something going on at home, Morro?" 

"No, nothing..." 

"Hmm...Alright. Morro, head back to class, please."

Morro nodded slightly, getting up and leaving the room. 

Morro entered the classroom and sat down, avoiding looking at Lloyd at all. He felt everyone's eyes watch him, following him to his seat. 

"Eyes up here!" The teacher clapped.

Everyone quickly focused back on her. 

"Psst." Kai hissed towards Lloyd. 

Lloyd looked over, and Kai tossed a crumpled note over to Lloyd. 

It read, 'Detention?'

Lloyd nodded. Kai frowned. He scribbled another note. 'How long?'

"Whole week." Lloyd whispered. 

"Damn..." Kai whispered back.

'I'm probably going to be grounded.' Lloyd wrote, sending it over to Kai.

'Shit! That Morro...It's his fault'. Kai responded. 

Lloyd nodded. 

'Payback's a bitch.' Kai scribbled. 

'What are you going to do, Kai?' Lloyd mouthed, the words just barely coming out.

Kai shrugged. Lloyd had a slight feeling he really did know...  
~~~~~~~  
After school had ended and Lloyd said goodbye to his friends, he headed over to detention. He checked his phone on the way. He had a text from Koko.

'Detention, Lloyd? You're better than that! We're having a talk when you get home.'

Lloyd sighed and put his phone in his pocket. He entered the detention room. Morro was sitting in the back, talking to Bansha who was also in detention. 

The teacher administering today looked over at Lloyd. "Phone in the bucket."

Lloyd took his phone back out of his pocket and put it in the bucket, taking a seat in the second row of seats.

The teacher leaned forward. "Ahh, I see. You're not like the others." 

Morro and Bansha and the other kids there were all in the back. 

"Teachers pet." One of them coughed. 

Lloyd rolled his eyes. 

"Quiet! No talking. Or I will not hesitate to reveal your story to everyone." Teacher warned. 

"Now." He continued. "If any of you have homework, then tough, you can work on it in two hours at home! I expect an apology essay or letter in forty five minutes from all of you, key points must include what you did, why it was wrong, and why you are sorry. If you include why you won't do it again, you will be let out earlier on Friday." 

Lloyd facepalmed and sunk lower in his seat. This was going to be a long two hours.   
~~~~~~~  
At home, Lloyd tried to sneak in, but Koko heard him from the kitchen and came in. Her arms were crossed. 

"Hi, mom..." Lloyd looked down at the floor.

"What happened today, Lloyd? I never would have thought I'd get a call saying you beat someone up...!" 

"I'm really sorry mom. I don't know how it happened. It was so sudden...It won't happen again..." Lloyd apologised. 

"I understand. You need to take control of your anger during those situations. You do so well with that. You shouldn't let bullies get to you, but you shouldn't be a bully in the process." Koko sighed, and turned to leave Lloyd. "There's a sandwich in the kitchen. I expect you to work on your homework the rest of the night and contemplate your actions."

Lloyd's heart hurt. He could feel Koko's high disappointment. He took his shoes off and went into the kitchen, grabbing the sandwich and going to his room.  
~~~~~~~~  
Morro shuffled his feet as he slowly walked home. He wasn't looking forward to it. He knew he'd be in for it. 

Typically, the home directors, or, his 'legal guardians' didn't pay attention to the times he got in trouble or got detention. But when they got a call, that was a whole other story. 

Once he was at the front steps to his home, he paused. He gained a little composure before going up and going inside. It was fairly quiet inside. Morro took his shoes off and tossed his backpack on the floor. He'd worry about homework later. He looked around. No one was in the living room like they usually were. 

He entered the kitchen and there he saw him sitting at the island waiting.

Morro stayed silent as he stood in the entry. 

"Got a call from your principal today." The man muttered.

"Uh...Yeah...I had detention..."

"For what?" The man raised his voice.

"I...got into...into a fight."

"Are you stupid?"

"N-no sir,"

"How many fucking days are you going to be in detention versus doing something good for a change?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" The man stood up aggressively.

"I'll-I'll change."

"You're disgusting. Go. To your room. I don't want to see you again tonight." He slammed his hand down.

Morro flinched and nodded briefly, leaving and grabbing his backpack and darting up the stairs. He threw it on his bed and shut his door, trying not to slam it too hard. He grabbed his pillow and punched it before throwing it at the wall. 

He went over to his closet and reached up, feeling for his razor. He took hold of it and went over to his bed, pulling his sleeve up. He didn't hesitate to run the blade across his skin, slowly at first before picking up pace and taking his anger out on himself. He lost track of time; and stared at his now profusely bleeding arm. 

"Shit." He muttered. 

He stood up and shook his head to try to clear his dizziness. He put the razor back and with a shaky hand, opened his bedroom door to rinse his arm and wrap it in the bathroom.


	7. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self harm mention
> 
> Also this does take place a few days after they had detention so I'm not rushing too fast

"No, Kai! Stop!" Nya scolded Kai as he took another selfie with his iced coffee. 

Jay put his hand in front of Kai's face. "Photobomb!" 

"Jay! That would have been such a good photo!" Kai pushed him out of the way. 

"Why don't we all take one together?" Lloyd suggested. 

Their eyes lit up. Cole grumbled but knew he didn't have a choice, it was all against one.

"Get in here!" Kai flipped his phone sideways to fit them all as they posed, Nya and Jay in front forming a heart with their hands together, Kai and Cole holding their drinks, and Lloyd was just awkwardly there smiling with Zane. 

Kai took the photo and got a few silly ones of them. 

"Can you send these to us?" Jay asked. 

"Yup." Kai selected them all and sent them in their group chat. 

All their phones buzzed except Nya, who kept hers on silent. 

"You look like an idiot." Cole told Jay as he scrolled in on his face. 

"He's cute." Nya defended, but not fully denying. 

"Yeah, Cole, I'm cute." Jay grinned. 

"Okay, freckles." Cole shrugged. 

"Hey, those are natural!" Jay protested. 

"So's your mom."

"Don't talk about my mom!"

"I think it's fair to say at least you have one." 

"That got rather depressing." Zane stated. 

"Yeahhh." Nya checked her phone and sighed in awe as she saw a notification of a new post from a Lady Iron Dragon fanpage. 

"She's in love." Kai rolled his eyes. 

"She is?! With who?!" Jay turned red. 

"Not you!" Cole smacked his arm playfully,

Lloyd laughed at them. He was glad he had them all. He looked at his phone and decided to post the photo of them all. He did so and waited for it to get at least one like. His eyes widened as he saw the first liker. 'Am I going mad?!' He thought. He looked again, and sure enough, it was Morro, from his side account. Minutes later, Moro decided to comment, too. 

'You look like you're having fun'

Lloyd commented back, 'I am, they're my best friends'

'That's nice :P' 

Lloyd rolled his eyes at the obvious sarcasm. He clicked the account to get to Morro's personal account. He hesitated a little bit before clicking request to follow. He decided to text him about it. 

'Accept my follow request'

He saw Morro's chat bubble pop up and disappear a few times. 

"Lloyd, you're red, everything okay?" Kai asked.

"Earth to Lloyd." Zane said in an automatic robotic voice. 

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, I'm good." Lloyd zoned back out into the real world. 

"Good, anyways, so I was at this party, and-" Kai started talking again and Lloyd zoned out as he got back to his phone.

'No' Was all Morro said.

'Why not? You're on mine' 

'What person only has one account? I KNOW you have two'

'So?'

'I'm not following your main, am I? You don't need mine'

'Is it porn??'

'...NO'

'Then what could you be hiding'

'Why are you so nosy'

'Good question.'

'Okay'

Lloyd scrunched his nose. He hated when people said that, there's no way to respond to it. 

Morro stared at his phone. He could feel his pulse beating throughout his whole body. Why was Lloyd being nosy? What was he trying to do? Was this a normal thing? Weren't they supposed to be enemies? 'Why did I even like his stupid picture!'

Despite his regret, a part of him did still wish to understand more about Lloyd. 

'You follow mine I follow yours is the deal' he finally texted Lloyd.

'Wth!'

'Hm how's it feel'

'Shut up' Lloyd scrolled through the posts on his other account. It wasn't anything toooo bad, Morro would have to scroll a little bit to find the worst of it, and Lloyd didn't think he would. He gave in and decided screw it, and gave Morro the account name.

'Your usernames...Are so...Stupid'

'I DIDN'T ASK ASSHOLE' 

Morro followed Lloyd's other account and accepted his follow request. Lloyd did the same. In record time they were checking out the other's profiles. Morro took note of Lloyd's low low follower count.

Morro raised an eyebrow at Lloyd's unexpected content. It was...depressing. He had many rants under sad aesthetics, talking about his family situation and at school and depression. He felt like he was stalking, but he wanted to keep reading. He wanted to see more. 

Lloyd felt his stomach drop instantly as soon as he had access to Morro's posts. Similar to his own; the content was depressing; but mainly because it was covered in his self harm and party photos and videos, mainly of him getting high and drinking himself to sleep. He felt just slightly triggered, seeing as he was almost a year clean. He never thought he'd be able to say he had anything in common with him. 

Lloyd shut his screen off and put his phone in his hoodie pocket. He felt dizzy.

"-And the guy finally backed off when I told him that." Kai said proudly. 

"Wow." Jay was speechless.

"That's hard to believe." Nya doubted. 

"The chicks love me." Kai argued. 

Lloyd stood up, feeling disoriented. 

"Where ya going, Lloyd?" Jay asked. 

"I need air." Lloyd said in a short breath, leaving the group in the living room and rushing to the bathroom. 

He shut the door quickly and sat down in front of it, breathing fast. His phone was going off. The light was making noises. The fan was too loud. He was going to scream. He took his phone out angrily as if he were going to throw it; but decided he'd just try to ignore the feeling by posting it on his story. He turned his camera on and focused it on his teary eyes and started recording. "I literally...Can't...Breathe right now. Really want to relapse. Uhm..." he started crying. "Kai, you'll be mad at me for not telling you but I can't bring myself to burden you...I don't wanna lose the streak..."

A few minutes after, his phone started ringing. He looked with a shaky hand. 

"Why the fuck is he calling me?!" He sobbed quietly. 

'Answer' Morro texted.

Lloyd scaredly slide over to pick up. "H-hello?" He tried to normalize his voice. 

"Don't do that fake shit, I saw your story." Morro told him.

Lloyd scolded himself under his breath.

"Look, I could care less honestly, but let it out, don't do that cutting shit. Go ahead."

"C-coming from you?"

"My entire existence is shit, I'm allowed to. That's besides the point, we aren't focusing on me!" 

"I don't want to exist." Lloyd blurted. 

"Hey, me too. Why?"

"I don't fit in. Everyone hates me. I'm never good enough. Not even for my own father who I don't even remember...I only have some friends and I don't know how they don't hate me." Lloyd cried into the phone. 

"Assumptions, assumptions." Morro clicked his tongue. 

"They feel like they're more than that."

"Doubt. It's doubt. You have a lot of that."

"Why...?"

"How do I know? Look, you were just having a good time, your friends are counting on you. It may not seem like it but you do still have some place in the group that would make it crumble apart if you left. You guys are tight. You can talk to each other. They'd probably appreciate it, especially over you talking to me instead."

"I guess..."

"Think of things when you're in a rational mind."

"I'm always rational." 

"But you're the one sobbing on the bathroom floor."

"How did you know that?"

"Your camera's on." Morro informed him.

"Shit!" Lloyd grabbed his phone off the floor and quickly jammed the call button and video button until it turned off. 

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He cried. 

"I like watching you cry." Morro chuckled

"You creep." Lloyd was blushing. 

"I didn't think you felt like being embarrassed at the moment so I just waited. Don't worry, I didn't stare at your hideous face."

"...Good!" Lloyd grumbled. 

"Are you fine then?"

"Better."

"Okay,"

"I guess I should uh...Thank you."

"Shut. The fuck. Up." Morro quickly hung up.

"Ooooh he makes me mad!" Lloyd muttered. 

Morro sighed. If only he really did see Lloyd with a hideous face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does take place a few days after Lloyd and Morro had detention so I'm not moving it too fast


	8. Studying

'I'm not sorry.' Morro texted Lloyd back after he told him that was rude later on.

'I don't doubt that'.

'Did you do anything?'.

'No'.

'Good. You should listen to my demands more often. ;) '

'Blocking you now' Lloyd joked.

'Do it I dare you'.

'Okay bet, broccoli boy'.

'I hate you garmadork'.

'Aww thx <3'.

'GAY'.

'No u'.

'STFU SHRIMP'.

'Uno reverse card'. Lloyd smirked at his epic comebacks. He was a master internet troll. His love for pranks never fully disappeared from his childhood. He wasn't always shy and reserved. 

Morro stopped responding after that. 

Lloyd chuckled to himself. He felt good, almost proud of himself. He felt...confused, too. It was almost as if he and Morro were growing...Closer. If that meant the bullying would stop, so be it.

~~~  
A couple weeks later  
~~~

"Hello?" Lloyd said groggily into his phone. A call had awoken him early. Last time this happened, it had been from Garmadon. 

"I need your homework answers." It was Morro.

"What the- On a Saturday morning?!" Lloyd hissed.

"Help me study." Morro said.

"Now? No!"

"No, idiot. Come over later?"

Lloyd's eyes widened. "Come...Over?"

"Hurry up before I change my mind."

"U-um, okay. Just...Give me the address." Lloyd sighed.

"I'll text it to you. Go back to sleep." 

"Sounds good." Lloyd mumbled and hung up, putting his phone on silent before turning over to sleep again.

Morro looked at his phone a few times, turning it on and off. Why'd he just do that? If someone caught them...And to the lack of Lloyd's knowledge, he had ulterior motives. 

Later on that day, around dinner time, Lloyd told Koko he was going to a friend's house to help him study. Koko sent him off with a smile and he was on his way to the address Morro sent. He was driving this time. He felt nervous returning to the other side of the city, but he had a little more protection this time. The vehicle gave him a sense of security. 

He pulled up to the house Morro had said. It was a normal two story house, a little worn outside and a lack of yard care. He parked out on the street and got out, approaching the door nervously with his backpack. He got to the door and knocked three times. 

Morro came to the door and let him in. He wasn't wearing his usual school outfit, it was a little more casual, black sweatpants and matching colored hoodie. 

"Hi." Lloyd greeted him as he went in. 

"Don't mind the house, it's ugly." Morro told him. 

"It looks fine to me." Lloyd looked around. 

"I guess you haven't seen them deep down below the surface so I can see why you'd say that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lloyd questioned.

"I've seen war stories written in blood on these walls." 

"W-what the...? What do you mean, blood?" Lloyd looked at the walls again.

Morro shook his head, shaking off the subject and covering it up. "English story, worrywart."

"O-oh. Gotcha." Lloyd said awkwardly. 

Lloyd followed Morro upstairs. There were holes in the walls and peeling wallpaper the more you got closer to the second floor. 

Morro went to his room, Lloyd behind him. They shut the door. 

"So, which homework exactly did you need?" Lloyd asked.

"Science."

"Science? But that was-" Lloyd started. 

Morro cut him off, "I told you, I hate water. I don't want to learn about it."

"Makes sense." Lloyd plopped down on the floor. He opened his backpack and pulled out his science work. 

Morro grabbed his and sat on his bed. 

"Do you have the questions sheet?" 

"Yeah."

"Okay, so the first question just wants to know the percentage of water compared to the percentage of land."

"How am I supposed to know?"

"By reading the textbooks." Lloyd rolled his eyes. 

Morro peered over the edge of the bed and glared at Lloyd. 

"Okay, okay, but. What do I get out of this?" 

"Hm." Morro thought. "Feeling smarter."

"Really?" 

"Satisfaction?" 

"Something better."

"The truth is, I didn't really invite you over to do just this." Morro looked over at Lloyd again. 

"What?" Lloyd questioned. "What did you invite me over for?" There was slight hesitation in his eyes. 

"I want you to..."

"To what?!"

"...Fuck. I want you to go with me to a party tonight."

Lloyd blinked twice. "You're kidding."

"No."

"You're not kidding."

"Yup."

"Why would you ask me? Why would I even say yes? Is your brain broken?"

"Yes, it is. Just say yes."

"Why should I? I'm not the party type at all. My mom would kill me!" 

"She doesn't have to know." Morro smirked. 

"Soo, I'm "spending the night"? Assuming I say yes." Lloyd crossed his arms. 

"Precisely." Morro nodded.

"Ohhh god. Okay. Fine. I'll go." 

"No shit! Good."

"Why do you want me to go, anyways? I would have guessed spending time with me was the last thing you wanted to do." 

"I mean, it is. But I'm doing you a favor. You need to be less uptight, anyways." 

"I am not uptight."

"You literally are." 

"Shut up! I'm just not eccentric, unlike you! Let me guess, your career goal is to be a stripper or something." Lloyd rolled his eyes. 

"No, but you brought it up." Morro found himself imagining it and bit his lip softly before shaking the thought away. 

"I would never!"

"Uh-huh." Morro smirked.


	9. Party

Morro shoved Lloyd through the door. Lloyd didn't recognize many of the people there, but those he did he knew to be all the other bullies and cool kids from school. He looked back at Morro.

"I changed my mind, I want to leave." He said nervously. 

Morro shook his head. "No way. What, do they scare you?" He looked around the room.

"You'd be scared too if you were me! They all hate me!" Lloyd lowered his voice.

"They're not going to do anything. Maybe sneer at you and wonder why you're here, but otherwise you're fine." 

"Says you." 

"I'm always right." Morro said confidently. 

Lloyd rolled his eyes and followed Morro into another room of the house. He didn't know whose it was; but sadly for them they'd have lots of after cleaning to do. They went into the kitchen where there were drinks and snacks on the table and counters. Morro grabbed a cup and filled it with the punch that was in a large pot. 

"Is that uh. Child friendly?" Lloyd asked.

"Try it and find out." Morro smirked with the cup at his lips. 

"I'll take that as a no. You shouldn't be..." 

"Okay, mom. You know what I have to say to that?" 

"What?..."

Morro tipped his head back and drank his punch quickly, as if he were taking a large shot. He wiped his upper lip after with his pointer finger. "That's what." 

Lloyd's eyes were wide, with shock and disappointment. "Morro...!-"

"Shh, don't scream my name so loud~." Morro smirked at Lloyd again before filling his cup again. 

"I hate you!" Lloyd hissed. "You're going to get drunk."

"I never said it was spiked." Morro turned back around. "Besides, the ratio of alcohol to juice would be probably two parts to five parts. You'd need more than just one cup. Two to three, probably."

"Code word probably!" Lloyd crossed his arms. 

"Don't be a wuss! Just one." Morro coaxed the unwilling Lloyd.

Lloyd hesitated. "Mom's going to kiiilllll me..."

"You're not going home, she won't know." Morro reminded him.

"Do it!" A random guy chanted. 

This caused the rest of the people in the room to take notice of what was going on and start chanting to. "Drink it! Drink it! Drink it!"

Lloyd sighed and thought on it for a few seconds. Peer pressure worked its magic and Lloyd grabbed Morro's cup from him, chugging the rest of it. Morro watched him in awe. 

"Damn." Morro breathed. 

Lloyd gasped once for air and then handed the cup back to Morro. Everyone around them cheered, amused by the act. He smiled innocently. 

"That was epic." Someone stated. 

"For a first timer." Morro responded. "Come on." He grabbed Lloyd's arm and dragged him to the living room. They both sat on the available side of the couch, watching the others mess around. Some of his friends showed up a little late. 

"Bansha, Wrayth." Morro nodded at them.

"Morro." They greeted him back. 

"What is he doing here?" Wrayth asked, pointing a finger at Lloyd.

"I made him come." Morro responded. 

"Interesting..." Wrayth murmured, his voice getting quieter.

After a little while, everyone was summoned to the living room. 

"Okay, ladies and gents! Boys and girls! People, fuck it. Anyways, we're playing a game." The host of the party called, standing on a table. 

"What game?" Someone asked.

"Seeeven minutes in heeeaven!" 

"Nonono." Lloyd looked at Morro. 

Morro shrugged in response. 

Lloyd facepalmed. "Oh goddd." 

"I took the liberty to cut up papers, so everyone, and I mean everyone, write your name on a slip of paper and put it in this hat to be matched." The host explained. "If you don't know how to play, tough, but you're an idiot. Oh, and we're not separating genders." he smirked.

Lloyd groaned as he and Morro got up to write their names. 

"I'm cursed!" Lloyd muttered. 

Once everyone had their names written down and went back to their spots around the room, the host shook the names around. 

"Alrighty! I'm drawing all right away." He pulled out two slips of paper. 

"Bruce and Gina." 

"Luke and Briaaan!" 

"No way!" Luke looked at Brian in horror.

Lloyd's stomach was filling with nerves. He was just waiting for his name to be called. He was somewhat curious to who Morro's name would match with, seeing as everybody knew of Morro and saw him as the "cool, hot bad boy". No one dared mess around with him. He claimed to be better than everyone- and everyone thought he was.

Aside from the anxiety, he felt disoriented. His vision was a bit blurred. 'That asshole!' He thought to himself. The alcohol decided to kick in after all.

"Bansha and Austin." 

"Ooo, can I go in the closet with them?" A guy smirked, hinting at the fact he enjoyed watching a pair of females do x-rated things.

"Shut up, Ethan!" Austin threw her empty cup at him.

"Morro-" Lloyd and Morro gave their full attention. 

"-And Lloyd." 

Lloyd coughed and leaned forward, choking on the air around him. Morro looked over at him. "Am I that bad?"

"Do not talk to me right now-" Lloyd looked over, rubbing his temples. 

Morro had a slight smirk forming from the corners of his mouth. 

"This is not funnyyy!" 

"I wasn't laughing."

"I can see the smirk!" Lloyd exclaimed, looking over.

"Okay love birds, since you two are arguing the loudest, you can go first while I draw the other names!" The host looked directly at Lloyd and Morro.

Lloyd turned red and regained his composure- at least, most of it. 

He and Morro got up and followed the host to a closet. Morro was fine on his feet, his tolerance was higher than Lloyd's so if anything he only felt a buzz. Lloyd almost fell over so he was holding onto Morro's arm. 

"When I leave, the timer stops. Don't get too kinky in here~." The host winked and shut the door after Morro and Lloyd went into the closet, just outside the living room. It was fairly cramped, but enough room for people with shorter legs like Morro to sit criss-cross. 

"I hate thissss." Lloyd whined. 

"Then let's make it enjoyable." Morro's smirk wasn't visible but Lloyd could hear it in his voice. 

"W-what's that supposed to mean? You don't mean..." He groaned. "I can't see my own thoughts right nowww. You asshollle. You lied to me!" 

"What? Are you drunk already? I thought you were whinier than usual." 

"Shut uppp!"

"Can I tell you something? Make this quick! We only have a few minutes."

"Yeah, what?" Lloyd said immediately after to save time for Morro's sake. 

"...I...I fucking hate you. But my stupid insides have decided that at the same time, I like you. Like like you."

Lloyd remained silent for a few seconds to process. "Like like? As in...Like more than like?"

"Bingo."

"Um. Okay, uh." Lloyd froze for a second. He couldn't process his own thinking so he was just speaking at this point. "Maybe I should also come clean? Heh...I've always been terrified of you. I always feel...Inferior, I guess." He leaned his head up against the closet wall. But like you, aside from the other feelingggs, I've kinda had a crush on your...Bad boy charm."

"You're going to hate me tomorrow, just remember that. Drunk words are sober thoughts!~." He reached forward and felt for Lloyd. "What's this?" He asked, poking the area he found.

"My neck?" Lloyd answered.

"Perfect." Morro hummed. He then swiftly grasped Lloyd's neck, pulling him closer to himself. Lloyd gasped. Morro could tell it was no shocked gasp; but more a gasp of pleasure with slight surprise. He then felt for Lloyd's face using his other hand. He found his lips and gently caressed them, before placing his lips on Lloyd's. 

There was no hesitation between their lips moving together passionately. Lloyd entangled his fingers with Morro's hair. Morro placed his hand on Lloyd's thigh and tightened the grip on his neck. Lloyd moaned softly into the kiss. 

To their dissatisfaction, the makeout session has to come to an end once Morro pulled away and brought his hands back to himself. "Seven minutes is up."

"You were countinggg?"

"Yeah, you weren't?" 

On cue, the host ripped the door open, expecting to interrupt something steamy. "Boring!" He frowned. Everyone behind him groaned in disappointment. 

"We'll continue this later..." Morro whispered in Lloyd's ear as he stood up, feeling him shiver slightly.


	10. Drunken Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morro and Lloyd get steamy~ But something happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am unsure of Koko's last name, but in the TV series Misako's last name is apparently Montgomery and Garmadon is no longer in her last name. So I will be calling her Koko Montgomery

"Shit, you can't drive." Morro realized. 

"No duhhh." Lloyd murmured, mumbling little phrases into Morro's shoulder.

They were sitting on the step outside of the house. The party had pretty much come to an end and Morro figured the sooner they were at his place, the better. 

"Give me your keys." Morro instructed. 

"You know how to drivve?"

"Yeah, mostly. I can get us from A to B."

"Don't crash usss." Lloyd whined. 

"I won't." Morro took Lloyd's keys from him. 

Morro helped Lloyd into the passenger's seat and he got into the driver's side. They buckled up and Morro started the car and they were off. 

Internally, Morro felt a little nervous. What if they got pulled over? He didn't have a license. Was he kidnapping Lloyd?

Suddenly, Lloyd's phone rang. He looked at it and his eyes widened. "It's my mommm."

"Fuck, uh, here, let me answer. What's her last name?" 

"Montgomery." Lloyd answered, giving him the phone. "What are you going to sayyy?"

"Sh." Morro shushed him. He answered the phone. "Hello, Miss Montgomery, this is Morro Storm, I was studying with Lloyd. I saw you were calling and figured I should answer."

"Oh, hello, Morro, where is Lloyd?" Koko questioned. "He hasn't texted me!"

"It's completely my fault. I stressed him out with all my behind assignments. He actually fell asleep on our papers...If you'd like I can get him up?" 

"Oh, no, I understand, you don't need to wake him. Thank you for letting me know. Do you need me to come get him?"

"It would be okay with me if he stayed the night."

"If it's no trouble with your parents, it's fine with me!"

"They don't mind at all." Morro lied. 

"Have him call me tomorrow, okay? Thank you, Morro. It's nice meeting you!" 

"Will do, Miss Montgomery. You as well." 

Then they hung up. Morro handed the phone back to Lloyd. 

"You're a good liar and it scares meee." Lloyd turned his head slightly towards Morro. 

"It comes in handy. We're here though." Morro pulled up next to the curb.

"Finallyyyy." 

Morro turned off the car and took out the keys, and he got out. Lloyd got himself out so Morro figured he felt more...Present than before. They went up to the door. 

"We have to be quiet. My uh. Dad. Doesn't know you're here. He probably won't mind that much but. I don't want to piss him off."

"Okay...?" 

Morro slowly opened the door and they went inside and up to Morro's room. He shut the door with a sigh of relief once they were inside. 

Lloyd, standing next to Morro, turned red suddenly and looked at the floor. "So uh...Did you still wannaaa..." 

"Fuck yeah." Morro murmured, grabbing Lloyd's arms and pulling him closer into his chest. He stood up on his toes and kissed him. Lloyd kissed back, supporting Morro's stability. 

Lloyd pushed himself closer to Morro, grabbing his crotch. Morro moaned slightly and pulled his lips away from Lloyd's.

"Needy, are we~." Morro purred. He pushed Lloyd onto his bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him again. 

He ran a hand under Lloyd's shirt, caressing his stomach and chest, just barely missing his nipples to tease him and heighten his desire. 

"Mo-Morro." Lloyd stuttered. 

"Hm?" Morro hummed back.

"Don't tease..." Lloyd whined. 

"I'm not teasing~."

"Y-you are!" Lloyd was red.

"What do you want me to do, then?" 

"U-uh..." Lloyd looked away.

"Is this your first time?" Morro whispered.

"Y-yes."

"Ohh fuck. You're reeaally going to hate me tomorrow. Okay. Uh. Are you sure you want to do this?" 

Lloyd nodded. 

"It's going to hurt and I won't stop. Not right away." Morro warned. 

"You can hurt me." Lloyd bit his lip. 

Morro smirked and let out a breath. "Damn~." He then sped things up, kissing him hungrily. Lloyd kissed back with the same passion. 

Morro quickly tugged Lloyd's shirt and hoodie off, running his other hand along his torso. He raised his hand to Lloyd's chest, rolling his fingers over his nipple, pinching it. A whimper escaped Lloyd's throat and he bucked his hips up, grinding against Morro who was still on top of him, their bodies aligned.

Lloyd continued grinding on Morro, the pressure relieving to his hard-on. He could feel he wasn't the only one. He felt a sensation wash over him; suddenly he wanted things to go...His way. He took advantage of his taller body and flipped him and Morro over, leaving Morro on the bottom. 

Morro's eyes widened. 

Lloyd was directly sitting on Morro's dick now; and he started moving moving back and forth, putting his hands on Morro's chest. 

The two didn't exchange any words as their pants came off in the rush. Morro stared at Lloyd's length and smirked, causing Lloyd to blush and cover it. He pushed Morro's head back down, covering his eyes with one hand as he used the other to start jerking Morro off. 

"Fuck, why're you good?..." Morro questioned.

"I-I've seen some...Videos." Lloyd answered. He adjusted himself so he was half-sitting and then lowered himself down slowly onto Morro's dick, penetrating his hole slightly. He winced. 

"Slow hurts worse..." Morro tapped Lloyd's thigh. 

"I can't do it." Lloyd gasped as he tried again. 

"I can~..." Morro smirked, grabbing both Lloyd's thighs and quickly bucking his hips up. 

Lloyd's hand shot up to cover his mouth as he stifled a cry that faded into a moan. Morro sat up, moving Lloyd's hand from his eyes. He then grabbed Lloyd's hips and started moving him up and down. Lloyd gripped onto Morro's shoulders, his moans getting louder as Morro thrusted deeper. 

"I'd cover your mouth right about..." Morro grinded Lloyd's hips forward as he thrusted up, hitting his sweet spot, "...Now." he whispered. 

Lloyd's eyes rolled back slightly as he did as Morro said, crying out into his hand. Morro didn't think it was quiet enough; so he took the liberty to do it himself; moving Lloyd's hand away and replacing it with his own, tightly covering his mouth to silence his sounds. 

Lloyd tapped Morro's hand rapidly until he removed it, "M-Morro, I'm gonna-" his sentence got cut off as Morro's door suddenly opened. 

The two looked over in horror at the person staring at them now in pure disgust. 

"What the FUCK is THIS?!" they yelled, shutting their eyes and slamming the door shut.


	11. Caught

"Fuck." Morro muttered. 

He and Lloyd quickly scrambled to get up and put their clothes back on. 

"I-I'm sorry-" Lloyd felt terrible.

"Forget about it, I'll take care of it." Morro looked at Lloyd briefly before leaving the room. 

He went down the stairs quickly. "I can explain." he stopped when he saw the man was standing at the bottom.

"Explain? Explain what, that you're fucking a man? I saw." 

"I didn't mean for you to."

"You fucking know better than this shit." 

Morro looked away, nodding slightly. 

"Fucking look at me!" The man screamed. "What? Do I turn you on too? Do you want to fuck me, too?!" 

"N-no sir." Morro tried to look at him but he kept cowering back.

"You disgust me. It's no wonder your parents fucking left you. Not even they wanted you." 

From upstairs, Lloyd had the door cracked a little to hear what was going on. A lot was too muffled to make out, but he could hear the yelling. He froze at the last spoken word. This wasn't Morro's dad? His parents left? Who was this?

"I'm sorry...It won't happen again." Morro's entire body was tense. 

"Who the fuck is he?" 

"Just...someone from school."

"Give me his name. Now." 

"Lloyd..."

"Move." 

"W-what?" Morro questioned. 

"Get your ass down here." The man ordered. 

Morro hesitantly went down the stairs, now standing in front of him. The man smacked Morro's head as he shoved past him up the stairs. 

Lloyd quickly shut the door. 

"L-leave him." Morro pleaded, rubbing the side of his head. 

"Shut up." The man yelled down at him. He went to Morro's room and slammed the door open, storming over to Lloyd. 

Lloyd looked up in panic. 

The man grabbed Lloyd by the front of his shirt and shoved him into the wall he stood in front of. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are. I don't know what made you think it would be okay to bring your sickness here. But I will not fucking have it."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't in...In the right mind, I'm really sorry." Lloyd apologized. 

"That little fucking shit. Were you drunk? You were, weren't you?" 

Lloyd nodded fearfully. 

The man shoved Lloyd down and focused his attention on Morro who was standing in the doorway. "You fucking pulled that?"

"What?" Morro questioned. 

"Drug somebody up just to fuck? You're worse than I thought." 

"It wasn't like that." Morro argued. 

"No? Would it have happened otherwise?" 

Morro didn't respond. 

Lloyd looked at Morro. 'Is that what happened?...' he thought.

"I'm not dealing with this." The man shook his head. He looked back at Lloyd, "I'm sure your parents don't have any fucking clue, so if you have to stay, stay. And Morro...You're fucking grounded. So enjoy your last night. I do not expect this will happen again." With that, he left. 

Morro shut his door with a shaky hand. 

"What the actual..." Lloyd trailed off quietly. 

Morro growled and punched his door, over and over. "That fucking asshole!" He yelled. 

"Morro!" Lloyd stood up. "Stop!"

Morro ignored him, continuing to punch his door. The wood was unsanded so it was cutting up his already scabbed knuckles. "I hate him! I fucking hate him!" 

Lloyd came up to Morro and grabbed his wrist. Morro tried to pull away, but Lloyd just pulled him closer into a hug. Morro broke down, crying into Lloyd's shirt. "I'm so sorry." Lloyd said gently. 

"Why me...?!" Morro cried. 

"Bad things happen to good people..." Lloyd whispered. 

"I'm not a fucking good person! All I do is fuck up and hurt people. I'm such a mistake. Every single fucking day I wonder why someone like you even looks at me."

"I don't regret tonight." Lloyd said honestly.

"Tell me that tomorrow." Morro muttered. 

"I will." 

"This is such bullshit..." 

"Yeah, but hey. You manage. And I'm here to manage with you. My dad isn't great. And your dad-figure person isn't either." 

~~~~

The following school week seemed to drag out for the longest time. Morro was avoidant of Lloyd, not even looking at him.

Lloyd didn't know why, and it stung. He thought maybe they'd be closer after that night. But he must have been ordered not to talk to him again. He didn't even text him. Was he that scared?...


	12. Jealousy

"Lloyd." A voice yelled at Lloyd from behind. 

Lloyd turned around and looked over his shoulder. Soul was there with his arms crossed angrily. "...Uh...Yeah?" 

"You are a piece of shit." Soul scowled. 

"Did I do something wrong?..." Lloyd questioned. 

"Yeah, you did." Soul came forward and grabbed Lloyd's shirt. He lowered his voice. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are. Fucking around with Morro when I have tried for fucking years. I was never good enough but somehow he's drawn to you? What the fuck did you do?" 

Lloyd was shocked. Soul liked Morro? "I- I didn't do anything...It happened randomly..." 

"You're so pathetic. I'd fucking kill you if he wouldn't outcast me after...You're fucking safe on his one word. I hate it. Instead, I'll teach you a lesson." 

"Soul, not at school." Lloyd tried to pull away from Soul. 

Soul only grabbed his shirt tighter and swung his fist back, bringing it back in Lloyd's face, right in the nose. 

Lloyd's head snapped back and he felt blood start to drip out of his nostril. "Just talk to him!" he grunted. 

"He wouldn't understand." Soul growled, punching Lloyd's stomach. He let go of him, causing Lloyd to fall to the floor. 

"Stop!" Lloyd looked up, holding his stomach. 

"Why? Too weak to fight me?" Soul kicked him.

"Augh- I- I don't want to fight you!" Lloyd cried, wincing in pain. 

"I don't want you to exist. But we don't all get what we want, do we?" Soul got down on top of Lloyd, pushing him down. He started punching his chest roughly. 

Lloyd wheezed, struggling to properly breathe. He tried to push Soul off but he was stronger. 

Just as Soul was about to move to Lloyd's jaw, a hand from behind him grabbed his wrist. "Back the fuck off, now!" they growled. 

Soul looked over his shoulder. It was Morro. Morro jerked him off of Lloyd. 

"What the hell is your problem? That was an unfair fight, Soul." Morro knelt down beside Lloyd and sat him up, covering his bleeding nose with his sleeve. 

"I-I'm sorry, Morro- You're getting blood on your hoodie..." Lloyd murmured.

"Sh, I'm taking you to the infirmary. Soul, your ass is fucking grass when school is over."

"Why do you care so much?" Soul asked. 

"Getting closer to him has shown me he's a fucking person like the rest of us. I don't kick a man when they're down, Soul, especially over stupid shit. What started this?" 

"Nothing." Soul muttered. "I'm leaving." He quickly stormed off to avoid Morro's wrayth. 

Morro stood up. He helped Lloyd up and helped him catch his balance. "Let's go."

"I-I'm fine, this isn't nececarry..." 

"No. Your nose is bleeding and you need to put ice on your face. I'm not arguing." Morro started dragging Lloyd with him.

"...Morro? He's jealous...He likes you..." 

Morro froze. "You're shitting me."

"No..." Lloyd looked down. 

"Fuck me." Morro sighed. He tended to swear more when he was angry, Lloyd came to realize. 

"Don't be too mad at him." 

"Why? I'm pissed."

"I got in the way of you guys."

"No. This is not your fault. He was out of control and that wasn't okay." Morro shook his head and continued walking to the infirmary. 

"But..."

"No buts. I want to make sure you're okay and that it won't happen again. Ever."


	13. Maybe I do?

Lloyd sat down beside Kai, sipping on an apple juice box. 

"Anyways, what were you saying?" Jay leaned forward and threw a straw at Cole.

"Dude, stop!" Cole warned. He turned his earbuds up, drowning out Jay's existence. 

"I was saying," Lloyd cleared his throat, "I went to this party. And uh, I might have drank a little-just a little! And-" 

"-You drank?!" Jay exclaimed. 

"Go on." Kai urged. 

"There was this game." Lloyd turned red. 

"Heeee's blushing! It was seven minutes in heaven." Nya smirked. 

"Lloyd! It was? You kissed my sister?!" Kai exclaimed. 

"Wait- no- I just have a hunch!" Nya put her hands up. "

"She's right." Lloyd nodded. 

"Who'd you kiss??" Jay questioned needily. 

Lloyd hesitated. 

Everyone leaned in, eager to hear Lloyd's answer. 

"...Morro...Storm?..." Lloyd nervously bit his lip. 

Their eyes widened. Cole took an earbud out. "Morro? The Morro? Morro Morro?"

"Computing memories...Morro is our mortal enemy." Zane informed them, as if they didn't know. 

"You're screwing with us." Cole leaned on Zane's shoulder. 

"You didn't refuse?" Jay squeaked. 

"I'm so...Lost." Kai spaced. 

"It wasn't forced or anything, I...Wanted to." Lloyd looked down.

"Mindblown." Nya murmured. 

"Deep down...Even though he treats us like garbage, I've liked him slightly. The drink just...Intensified it."

"This was unexpected." Kai groaned. 

"Don't hate me." Lloyd pleaded. 

"We don't hate you, we're just...Confused with you." Cole said, everyone nodding in agreement. 

"Uh...Huh..." Lloyd squinted. 

"And he wanted to, too?" Jay asked.

"Yup." 

"Damn." Kai scratched his head. 

"That's not the end of the story." Lloyd smiled awkwardly. 

"Oh no. Never good." Nya pursed her lips. 

"He said...He said he's in love with me. And...I said I might feel the same way." Lloyd bit his lip nervously again.

"This fast?!" Kai screeched. 

"Love is blind." Zane blinked. 

"Still not the end." Lloyd looked up at the group.

Cole looked slightly concerned.

"We uh...We went to his house after." Lloyd was beet red. "And...we went to his room. And..." 

"Just say it." Cole closed his eyes. 

"Oh no." Kai facepalmed. 

"I am missing the picture." Zane tilted his head, confused. 

Lloyd nervously looked around. He couldn't get himself to say it.

"You fucked." Kai finished for him. 

"He what?" Zane questioned. 

"They had sex, Zane." Nya told him.

"Adding term to database."

"Yeahhh." Lloyd put his hands in between his thighs.

"And? Howww was it?" Cole smirked. 

"Cole!" Jay exclaimed. 

"No, really." Kai chimed in. 

"It was...Interrupted...?" Lloyd sighed. 

"Who?!" 

"His dad-parental guardian-person...?" 

"Oh, nooo." Nya frowned. 

"It didn't go so well...He was really mad about it. And physical."

"Did he hurt you?" Kai asked defensively. 

"No, no. Not me." 

"Morro?" 

Lloyd nodded. 

"So his asshole-ness is an external source." Cole inferred. 

"Yes, precisely."

"What are you going to do?" Jay asked. 

"I'm not sure. He hasn't really been...talking to me since that happened." 

"But didn't he take you to the infirmary yesterday?" 

"Yes. But that was it. He hasn't even been texting me." 

"Dude...I think that means your bedroom time sucked." Cole said.

"It didn't." Lloyd quickly defended. 

"Oh?" 

"I mean- it- it was okay-" 

"-Would you do it again?" 

"Honestly? Yeah." Lloyd bit his lip- count number three.

They all smirked and made "ooo" sounds, mocking him. 

"S-shut up!" Lloyd crossed his arms, casually sipping his juice. 

"I support whatever you decide to do." Kai put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. 

"Same here." Nya put her hand out. 

"Here too." Cole put his hand over Nya's and grabbed Zane's to put there as well. 

"We'll back you up." Jay smiled, putting his hand in as well. 

Lloyd was last to put his in. "Thanks, guys." 

They threw their hands up. "Best friends forever!"


	14. Sickness

Lloyd groaned, ignoring Koko's calls for him. He turned over, burying his face. 

"Lloyd!" Koko came into his room. "You're going to miss the bus!" 

"I don't feel good, I don't want to go to school today..." Lloyd responded with a muffled voice. 

Koko went up to him and felt his forehead. "You feel fine, honey." 

Lloyd turned his head. "It's more...Inside."

"Did you get into a fight with your friends?" Koko questioned.

"No, no. It's random..." 

"I thought you were doing better?" 

"Me too...I don't know what caused it..."

"I don't want you to be here alone." Koko said kindly. 

"I'll be safe, mom...I just need to sleep..." 

"That doesn't sound healthy, Lloyd, you should see your friends today." 

"I need to be alone." 

"Okay...I'll call your school. Text me as much as you can, okay? We have a family plan."

"Thanks, mom, I promise I will." Lloyd attempted to smile. 

Koko kissed his forehead and left his room after that, calling the school.   
~~~~~  
"Kai! Hey! Kai!" Morro called over to Kai on their way to lunch. 

Kai looked over his shoulder. "Morro?"

Morro caught up to him. "Have you seen Lloyd today?" he asked.

"No, I haven't. Why do you care? He said you've been ignoring him."

"I was- and I wanted to apologize to him."

"Did you text him? I don't think he's coming to school." 

"I haven't."

"Start there." Kai sighed. 

Morro took out his phone during lunch and texted Lloyd. 'Uh- I owe you an apology. Are you coming to school today?'. 

He waited there for a response, or even for it to say it was read.

'I understand if you're mad but I would really like to sort it out'. he tried again.

But he got nothing.   
~~~~  
As the day went on, Lloyd kept hearing his phone go off over and over. He messaged his mom he was taking a nap and shut his phone completely off. 

He didn't feel like talking to anyone. 

He didn't feel like existing. 

He thought of who could possibly be texting him. Kai? Cole? 

'Should I turn my phone back on?' 

'Maybe I should let them know I'm fine.' 

He reached over and grabbed his phone, turning it back on. Once the screen lit up, he got flooded with texts. There were a few missed calls from Morro. 

"Why's he..." 

Lloyd checked over the texts, responding to them each. They were mainly people asking if he was coming to school. But Morro's was different. He felt a little happier when he read Morro wanted to apologize. 

He called him back, hoping to clear things up between them and in his head. 

"Lloyd!" Morro answered. 

"Hi. Morro."

"Are you okay? You aren't at school." 

"Yeah I...I wasn't feeling well."

"I hope you feel better."

"I'm hoping this call will help with that."

"I upset you." Morro took blame. 

"It's okay." 

"No, it isn't, but I do hope you can forgive me. None of what happened was your fault. I shouldn't have ignored you like I was."

"Thank you for apologizing. I forgive you." Lloyd smiled softly to himself. 

"Are you coming to school tomorrow?" 

"Oh...I don't know..."

"Pleease? Don't be mopey!" Morro pleaded.

"Okay, I'll try..." Lloyd sighed. "But I'm going back to sleep, now." 

"Okay okay, be nice to yourself." Morro warned. 

"Heh," Lloyd then hung up. 

He hardly felt any different from before...


End file.
